There First night
by Jacky-lulu
Summary: This is only the lemon of the story, but what happens is the Feyri can't remember a lot and is lost my Character seeing this helps him out, but Dur is a freelance Merc and has had a bad past blab la falls in love sort of.


**Story: This Story is Original, Character's Dûrion is mine and mine alone and Character Feyri belongs to a friend of mine the Tezre' people and world belong to Azzy the DM of the main rp this is a side rp with just the world and two character**

**Rating: this is a yaoi Lemon, so M and boyxboy don't like it? Bugger off**

**this is only the lemon of the story, but what happens is the Feyri can't remember a lot and is lost my Character seeing this helps him out, but Dur is a freelance Merc and has had a bad past so he helps the kid out but start to fall in love with the kid (who is 20 and 5'3 in height well Dur is 30 and 7'3) and this happens Dur kisses Feyri he ask's why and Dur takes him up into a room to show him.**

Dûrion kept silent for a few moments, keeping his eyes focused on Feyri. He then leisurely looked back up with a look that sent chills down Feyri's spine. "W-What are you doing?" Feyri ask with a stutter in his voice.

Dûrion chuckled lightly, a smirk forming on his face. Dûrion then titled his head down a bit more and leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Feyri's. Feyri sat there stunned his eyes wide. He could feel his jaw trembling as Dûrion kept his lips pressed firmly against his own. After a few moments, Dûrion pulled away, a displeased look on his face. "Feyri…you're supposed to kiss me back." Dûrion said in an impatient tone.

Feyri sat there staring at him dumbfounded, his mouth partially hanging open. He didn't know what to say or how to react to what just happened. Dûrion sighed and leaned back in, this time sliding his tongue into Feyri's open mouth. Feyri let out a few muffled cries as Dûrion continued kissing him, his tongue exploring every inch of Feyri's mouth. Feyri unwrapped his arms from around his stomach and shakily reached over and grasped Dûrion 's sides, his fingers digging into the leather of his shirt. He felt Dûrion's tongue prodding against his own and shivered a bit, closing his eyes tight.

After a few seconds, Dûrion pulled away again, the same unsatisfied look on his face. "Feyri…what did I say about kissing me back?" He asked rhetorically. Feyri sat there stuttering, his cheeks a bright blue color.

Dûrion just smiled lightly and bent forward, capturing Feyri's lips once again. This time though, Feyri slowly pressed back, his jaw still shaky. Dûrion smirked slightly as he kissed him, glad to finally get a response from his companion. He then put a hand on the back of Feyri's head, running his fingers through black hair and taking it out of the ponytail. Feyri felt his eyes slowly close in content and he pressed a little harder, deepening the kiss. Dûrion eyes flew open with surprise at Feyri's sudden movement, quickly turning into a mischievous expression. He then pushed his tongue against the other boy's lips, asking for entrance. Feyri responded swiftly, opening his mouth just enough to let Dûrion 's tongue slip in. He nudged Feyri's tongue with his own, surprised when Feyri nudged back. He's getting better at this… Dûrion thought with a chuckle. He then thought he should take it a step further.

Dûrion reached up with his free hand and placed it on Feyri's shoulder, letting his other hand slide down from the other boy's neck onto his other shoulder. He then gently eased Feyri onto his back, his head sinking into Dûrion's soft, bed. Feyri slowly opened his bright gold eyes at the sudden shift, a perplexed expression on his face. Dûrion pulled away from the kiss, a devious look in his eyes.

" Dûrion …?" Feyri asked, wondering why he has stopped. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn Dûrion was panting slightly. Dûrion sat up, letting go of Feyri's shoulders. He then scooted a bit to the side, making room for Feyri to put his legs on the bed, seeing as his body was twisted at an odd angle and both his legs were still dangling off the edge of the bed. Once he was situated, Dûrion got on his knees in a crawling position and slid sideways on top of Feyri, both his legs on either side of Feyri's. Dûrion smiled calmly as he stared down into Feyri's eyes, Feyri staring back a bit puzzled.

"Feyri…you really know nothing about sex…" Dûrion said quietly, the smile never leaving his face. He then bent down and placed a quick bite on Feyri's neck, making the other boy flinch slightly. "Well then…since you're so unknowledgeable, I'll teach you…"

"T-Teach me?" Feyri stuttered, a somewhat frightened look appearing on his face. "But…I've never…done anything like that before…"

"I know. That's exactly why I'm going to teach you." Dûrion replied seriously, sitting up, both his legs straddling Feyri's waist. His smile turned into a seductive smirk as he stared down at Feyri with yearning in his yellow eyes.

" Dûrion …you've…done it before?" Feyri questioned, astounded. Dûrion just laughed quietly and reached up, undoing the knot in his cloak and letting it fall off his shoulders. Feyri gawked at him from below. He never noticed before how beautiful Dûrion looked with his cloak down.

"Feyri…" Dûrion said evenly, grabbing both of Feyri's wrists and pined his arms to the above Feyri's head. He left Feyri's legs free because the struggle his legs posed was exciting. Just having Feyri writhing beneath him was exciting.

Dûrion stopped moving Feyri's hands suddenly and lowered them to the rim of Dûrion shirt. "Feyri…take it off." He whispered, slowly letting go of his wrists. Feyri hesitated for a moment, then gradually started lifting the shirt up, revealing Dûrion 's scared, bare skin. When he got further up his chest, Dûrion took a hold of the shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it onto the floor and exposing the rest of his upper body.

Feyri stared up at him mesmerized. He was transfixed by the way the dim candlelight reflected off Dûrion's grey-green skin, making it glow. His eyes swept over Dûrion whole torso, taking in every muscle, scar and indention. Dûrion smirked, noticing Feyri's gaping stare. "Am I really that great to look at?" Dûrion asked with humor in his voice.

Feyri felt himself involuntarily nod, still in a trance-like state. Dûrion bent down and kissed his neck again, this time making Feyri let out a small gasp. Dûrion smirked once more, sitting back up, and noticed just how flustered Feyri was getting. He could see the other boy's chest shakily rise and fall with each breath and also noted how blue his face was growing.

"Feyri…" Dûrion said seductively, trailing a hand up Feyri's chest, gently grabbing the edge of his pants. Feyri looked uncertain at first, but slowly sat up,

" Dûrion …" Feyri whispered unsteadily, his breath still laboured. He lowered his gaze, the blush on his face growing darker as Dûrion stared at him.

"You look so…cute." Dûrion murmured, trailing his eyes all over the other boy's body. Feyri kept looking down, too nervous to look Dûrion in the face. He then jumped suddenly as he felt cool hands touch his skin. He noticed Dûrion was caressing his chest, tracing along the blue scars with his fingers.

"D- Dûrion …" Feyri gasped, squirming a bit as Dûrion continued touching him. He then shuddered as Dûrion 's fingers brushed over Feyri hardening nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Dûrion smirked at Feyri's reaction, leaning in to gently kiss and nip at his neck, trailing all the way down to his collarbone.

Feyri moaned softly as Dûrion continued touching him, grabbing onto Dûrion's shoulders tightly, wanting more. "Dûrion …e-enough already…just do it…" Feyri whined, panting gently.

Dûrion lifted his head from Feyri's neck and sat up, his hands sliding down Feyri's chest all the way to the rim of his pants. "You're so impatient…" Dûrion commented with a light laugh. "It's more fun teasing you."

"I don't want to be teased anymore…" Feyri complained, pouting. "I just…want you."

Dûrion kept a straight face, but couldn't help his eyes widening a bit at Feyri's comment. He stared at Feyri intently, noticing how blue his cheeks were and how heavy his breath was. "Alright…" Dûrion agreed, his eyes softening slightly. "Lay down…"

Feyri nodded quickly and scooted down a bit before lowering his back onto the bed, his head hitting the soft bed once more. Dûrion straddled Feyri's legs as he reached down and slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down right after. Dûrion could see how hard he was already getting and gently put a hand on the growing bulge in the other's boxers, making Feyri twitch and let out a small moan.

Dûrion smirked and gradually started pulling Feyri's pants down until he got them around his ankles. He then yanked them off and tossed them on the floor. Feyri lay there in his boxers trembling, more from nervousness than anything. Dûrion eyed him closely, then slowly reached back down and took a hold of the rim of his boxers with both hands. A panicked expression came across Feyri's face and he suddenly grabbed onto Dûrion's wrists, trying to prevent him from taking his only remaining clothing off.

Dûrion sighed impatiently, an annoyed look in his eyes. "Feyri…it's not like I've never seen a guy naked before…" He said irritably, trying to free his hands from Feyri's grasp and get his boxers off. Feyri only tightened his grip, his whole body still shaking, tears welling up in his Gold eyes.

"Feyri!" Dûrion said, raising his voice. Feyri froze and stared up at him, surprised. Dûrion sighed again and continued quietly, "Feyri…just trust me…I won't hurt you."

Feyri didn't move for a few seconds, he unrelentingly kept staring up at Dûrion, the fear slowly disappearing from his eyes. The whole room was quiet, not a single sound echoed in the dim darkness as the two of them stared fixedly at each other. Eventually, Feyri let go of Dûrion's wrists and let his arms fall to his sides. Dûrion smiled lightly and started slowly tugging the other's boxers down until they were completely off, leaving him entirely naked. Dûrion smirked again and threw the black clothing onto the floor with the rest. He then climbed back on top of him, straddling his legs once more and staring down at him with slight lust in his yellow eyes.

Feyri swallowed nervously as he stared back, waiting for his companion to continue. Dûrion chuckled and scooted back some, looking down at the other's now exposed area. He trailed a finger around Feyri's hardening member.

Feyri averting his eyes in slight embarrassment, He tried to keep his breath even, but found it hard to as Dûrion's finger got closer and closer to…

"Ah!" Feyri gasped as he felt a hand wrap tightly around his arousal. He looked down and saw Dûrion lightly rubbing it from top to bottom, making him shiver and let out more gasps. As Dûrion kept stroking him, making his breath deepen.

Feyri's breath hitched. He quickly looked down to find Dûrion's mouth closed firmly around his member. A shiver ran through Feyri's body as Dûrion began sucking lightly, slowly raising and lowering his head as he did, taking it in and out of his mouth. Feyri let out small gasps as pleasure surged through him, making him close his eyes tight.

Dûrion began sucking faster, gently grabbing onto Feyri's hips as he continued gasping quietly. He then grazed his teeth across Feyri's length, hoping to get more of a response. Feyri, in turn, shuddered and moaned loudly. He then reached down and put his hands on either side of Dûrion's head, signalling him to go faster. Dûrion chuckled and complied, bobbing his head more rapidly as he continued sucking.

Feyri could feel the warm pleasure rising in his stomach, making him twitch slightly. He felt his hips start to thrust forward as Dûrion kept sucking, his speed increasing with each second. Feyri let out another loud moan, digging his fingers into Dûrion's hair as he felt the warmness in his stomach grow.

"D- Dûrion …I feel…weird." Feyri gasped, the last word barely a whisper. Dûrion stopped sucking abruptly and sat up, looking down at Feyri with amusement in his yellow eyes. Feyri's eyes flew open in confusion as the feeling disappeared. He looked up at Dûrion, a pleading look on his face.

" Dûrion …why did you…" Feyri started, but was cut off as Dûrion gently pressed his lips against his, pulling back quickly. A smile played on his face as he grabbed both of Feyri's legs and spread them apart, getting on his knees in between them. Feyri lay there watching him curiously, his breath still heavy. What is Dûrion going to do? He wondered cluelessly as Dûrion started working at his own pants, swiftly unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He then reached inside the opening and pulled out his already hard member.

Feyri's eyes widened a bit at the sight. He watched closely as Dûrion brought two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them gently, pulling them out a few seconds later and placing them at Feyri's entrance.

"Feyri…this might hurt a bit at first…" Dûrion warned him, before slowly sticking one of the two fingers into his opening. Feyri let out a groan in between discomfort and pain and closed his eyes again. Dûrion gradually pulled his finger in and out, making sure to take it slow. He then leisurely added the second finger, increasing the speed a bit. Feyri squirmed slightly as he tried to get used to this new feeling, gasping quietly every now and then. His eyes suddenly flew open as Dûrion hit a certain spot deep inside him, making his body go rigid.

"D- Dûrion!" He cried out as Dûrion hit the spot again. He then stopped and slowly pulled his fingers out, making Feyri shiver. Dûrion smirked and grabbed Feyri's legs once again, this time from underneath, and pulled them up, making the entrance easier. Feyri looked up at him, a frightened expression on his face. His cheeks were still blue and he could hear his rapid heartbeat echoing off the mattress beneath them.

The nervousness in his stomach grew as Dûrion positioned himself at his entrance, looking down at him calmly. Dûrion seemed to sense the other boy's anxiety and smiled lightly, trying to reassure him.

"Feyri, like I said, this may hurt a bit, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can…" Dûrion said serenely, and then slowly started to push into him. Feyri let out a loud cry as pain coursed through his lower half. He felt the pressure getting heavier the further in Dûrion went.

Once he was fully inside, Dûrion stopped for a moment, letting Feyri get used to the feeling. As soon as it seemed like he was comfortable enough, Dûrion slowly started thrusting into him, keeping his hands grasped firmly around Feyri's thighs. Feyri gasped and moaned as the pain started to subside and was replaced with pleasure.

"Faster… Dûrion…" He pleaded quietly, his breath still laboured. Dûrion closed his eyes and quickened the pace, gasping a bit as pleasure surged through his own body. Feyri groaned louder as the warmness in his stomach started to escalate again, making him tremble. He grabbed onto the bedspread, digging his fingers into the soft fabric.

"Ah…Feyri…" Dûrion moaned lightly, his voice shaky. He began thrusting faster as the pleasure intensified, making his head spin. Feyri let out more loud gasps as he too was reaching his limit. He felt Dûrion tighten his grip around his legs as his pace quickened with each second.

Feyri suddenly let out a loud groan as Dûrion hit his spot again, this time harder than when he did with his fingers. He dug his fingers deeper into the bed as intense waves of pleasure coursed through his body, growing stronger with each thrust. "D- Dûrion…more…h-harder…" He gasped, closing his eyes tight.

Dûrion continued ramming into him forcefully, moaning softly. Feyri suddenly arched his back as the warmth in his stomach became stronger. He could feel the pleasure building up deep within him until he couldn't take it any longer. " Dûrion! I-I'm…" He yelled, shuddering intensely as he came.

Dûrion could feel the muscle spasms pulsing around his member as he continued thrusting into the other boy hard. "F-Feyri…" He gasped as he felt his own climax approaching and latched on to Feyri's neck.. He gave one final thrust before moaning deeply and filling Feyri with wet warmth.

After the ecstasy subsided, Dûrion slowly slid out of Feyri, who lay there with his eyes still closed, panting heavily. Dûrion smiled lightly and let go of the other's legs, then crawled up the bed and flops down next to Feyri and pulls Feyri into him and rests his head onto of Feyri's and closed his eyes.

Feyri in replied with a small smile, then yawned and slowly felt his own eyes close as drowsiness overcame him…


End file.
